


mercy won't be home tonight

by blackwell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Multi, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwell/pseuds/blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B-side of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2225328">our voices can't be heard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mercy won't be home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. This is much, much, darker than my usual fare. PLEASE don't read if you think there's any chance you might be triggered by the contents. I love y'all, look out for yourselves!

Natasha loves watching Tony fuck Barnes. Loves the way Tony’s torso moves over the larger man beneath him, loves the way Barnes hunches in on himself and stays so, so still. His muscles are tensed, and she knows he could throw Tony off at any time, but he never does. He draws in one shaky breath after another, and she knows him well enough to know that he’s channeling all his mental energy into just _taking it_ , bearing this terrible thing that’s being done to him. 

She’s never found Tony’s physical form all that attractive, but when he opens his mouth, well, all bets are off. He’s speaking now, and she has her hand between her legs, and she’d never admit it, but she thinks she might be whimpering a little. 

Tony pulls out of Barnes abruptly, and she sees him lean forward, whisper something in the other man’s ear. Barnes crawls toward her on his hands and knees, and she spreads her legs for him, lets him press a kiss to the top of her thigh before he begins to lick. She likes this so much that she’s willing to ignore the fact that he enjoys it, too.

When he reaches down, though, tries to take hold of his cock, a sharp kick from Tony sets him straight. This isn’t for him.

Bruce puts his arms around her and holds her as her orgasm approaches, and she’ll never admit how much she likes that, either. She presses back into his chest and throws a leg over Barnes’ shoulders and moans through her release.

They’ve been doing this long enough that Barnes knows the exact moment to pull away. He sits back on his heels, head down, panting. His cock is so hard it’s nearly purple.

Bruce runs a hand through her hair, murmurs, “Let the man come tonight, Nat.”

She sometimes wonders if it’s really a mercy, letting Barnes come. Sure, he begs for it, begs until tears are running down his cheeks and he can no longer even hold his spine straight, but the way he looks right after? It’s more Winter Soldier than he’s been in months, but not in the frightening way. Not in the way that makes Natasha’s fists itch to fight and her legs scream to run.

No. After Barnes comes, he just looks dead. 

It doesn’t stop Thor from taking hold of him, though, bringing one hand to Barnes’ cock to roughly jack him off.

Barnes starts to cry, and he presses himself back against Thor, almost as if they were lovers. Thor, though, is not about to cuddle with Barnes. He grinds against his ass as he jacks him, and when Barnes finally comes, Clint laughs out loud.

Natasha has to admit that it’s funny, the expression on Barnes’ face—it’s relief and surprise and terror, all at once. _He’s a man_ , she tells herself, not a machine. _He’s a man you can hurt. He looks stupid when he comes. He’s a man—just a man—and you can beat him._

Steve Rogers, however, is not just a man.

~

He’s a war hero, an American icon, and a loyal best friend, and he’s starting to get suspicious.

Or maybe they’re starting to get careless. It’s hard to judge when all you have to do is say, “Knees,” and you can have Barnes’ mouth on you in ten seconds flat.

Barnes is good with his mouth.

Tony likes to test this out, give him new things to lick and suck at. Knives. A gun, once, but the knives were prettier to look at. They catch whatever light is in the room in the same way that the metal arm does, and it’s a strange sort of symmetry, pleasing to the eye. 

He watches, intrigued, as Barnes licks. He watches close enough that he can see every move Barnes’ tongue makes on the flat of the blade.

He watches, and he doesn’t notice the door that opens, and then abruptly closes again, at the other end of the kitchen.

It’s Natasha who catches Steve in the hallway, and she instantly knows that everything’s gone to shit. He grabs her by the shoulder, spins her around, and his mouth opens and closes several times before he manages to choke out, “Did you know about this?”

She dissembles. Not the best move, as she realizes later, but not even Natasha Romanoff can be perfect all the time. 

“Know about what?”

“Bucky and Stark are having some sort of weird— _thing_ —in the kitchen.”

It’s a mark of how unprepared she was for this conversation that Steve is able to read her expression at once.

“Jesus,” he whispers, and it’s more of a prayer than a curse. “It’s all of you, isn’t it?”

Steve was raised in an era when decent men did not hit women. Natasha knows this.

She still isn’t certain if the fist that hits the wall by her left cheek a second later was meant for her or not.

Tony comes running out into the hall at the sound, and Barnes walks out behind him.

“Steve,” he says, and it sounds uncertain.

Steve’s face crumples.

~

They sit in the living room together, all five of them. Tony and Natasha on one couch, Clint and Thor on the other, Bruce leaning against the wall.

Steve and Barnes are upstairs somewhere. Steve is holding Barnes, and one of them is crying. Probably Steve.

“We should stop this,” Bruce says.

“We should never have started this,” Thor answers.

“I’m sorry?” Clint says. He was the first one to get Barnes on his knees, after all, the first one to make this _thing_ they have sexual. 

Tony snorts. “Don’t be. Nothing’s changed.”

They all turn to look at him, and Natasha figures it out first.

He’s right. Nothing’s changed.

In an hour, or two, or three, Barnes is going to slip away from Steve, and he’s going to come downstairs and kneel at their feet. He’ll offer up his back to be beaten. He’ll let Thor fuck his face and he’ll thank him for the kindness.

Nothing’s changed.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://blackwellwrites.tumblr.com/) if you're interested.


End file.
